


Albus i Scorpius

by PrincessSupergay



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ci ślizgoni są jak puchoni bardziej, M/M, fluff w sumie, hańba domowi węża, nie zjedzcie mnie, obyczajówka
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSupergay/pseuds/PrincessSupergay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia dwóch chłopców, którzy wspólnie przeżywają siedem lat w Hogwarcie. Kto wie, może i później?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 rok

**Author's Note:**

> Błagam o nie zjedzenie mnie. To mój pierwszy ff w fandomie i pierwszy publikowany na AO3, pisałam go mając 39 stopni gorączki, ale coś mi podpowiedziało, żeby tu wrzucić, więc wrzucam. To prawdopodobnie bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł. Mile widziane jakiekolwiek opinie.

1 rok  
Albus Severus nigdy nie podejrzewał, że ma jakiekolwiek cechy, które mogłyby sprawić, że Tiara Przydziału odeśle go do Slytherinu bez jednego zająknięcia.  
Całą ceremonię przesiedział jak na szpilkach, nie zwracając uwagi na to, gdzie przydzielano resztę dzieciaków. Był przekonany, że trafi do Gryffindoru. Jak jego brat, kuzyni, kuzynki, mama, tata, wujkowie, dziadkowie i tak dalej. Brał to za pewnik. Nigdy nawet nie przykładał uwagi do innych domów.  
Okej. Ravenclaw czy nawet Huffelpuff? Był w stanie to przeżyć. Ale żeby zrobić z niego ślizgona? Na brodę Merlina!  
Szedł z zaćmionym wzrokiem do stołu ślizgonów. Pomijając fakt, że na pewno zostanie przez nich zabity po tygodniu, co powie rodzina? Co powie James?  
Chłopiec zatrzymał się na moment, aby znaleźć wzrokiem brata, ale tamten tylko śmiał się wesoło z jakimś rudzielcem. Z tej odległości Al nie wiedział, z którym, ale był przekonany, że z którymś z Wesleyów, zajmujących na chwilę obecną prawie ćwierć stołu Gryffindoru.  
Okej. Choć na moment obejdzie się bez przytyków, że zostanie nowym Voldemortem lub kimś jeszcze gorszym.  
Albus usiadł na pierwszym lepszym wolnym miejscu przy stole Ślizgonów, między jakimiś rozgadanymi dzieciakami i walczył, aby z jego oczu nie popłynęły łzy.  
Cały wielki klan Weasley-Potter zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ron, jego bracia, a także James, całe dzieciństwo zastraszali małego Ala nieprawdziwymi historiami o Ślizgonach, przedstawianych jako najgorsze zło, wcielony szatan, po nocach zjadających kości pierwszorocznych i praktykujących pogańskie zwyczaje mające na celu wskrzesić Voldemorta.  
Al tylko nakręcał się w myślach i już przygotował się na śmierć. Pewnie uznają go za słabe ogniwo, idealne na tradycyjną ofiarę...  
-Cześć! - odezwał się ktoś z naprzeciwka, a Albus aż podskoczył.  
Chłopiec miał jasne włosy, zaczesane elegancko o tyłu, jednak w jego oczach majaczył łobuziarski płomyk. Idealnie zawiązany krawat w srebrno-zielone paski obwieszczał światu, że jest kolejnym świeżym ślizgonem.  
-Cześć – powiedział cicho Potter, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
-Jestem Scorpius – zaczął tamten – hej, czemu jesteś taki smutny? Mój tata mówił, że to świetna szkoła i na pewno wszyscy wyrośniemy na wspaniałych młodych czarodziejów szybciej, niż się zorientujemy! Więc nie ma się, co stresować, kolego, to będzie dla nas świetny rok!  
Albus zdziwił się trochę przyjacielskim tonem nieznajomego. W końcu był Ślizgonem!  
-Albus Severus – powiedział cicho i podniósł wzrok, mając nadzieję, że nie ma zaszklonych oczu i że jego głos się nie łamie.  
Cóż, nadzieja matką głupich.  
-Hej, kolego, co się stało? - blondyn przekrzywił głowę i dziwnie wygiął usta – Wszystko w porządku?  
-Nie do końca – odparł Al – w końcu jestem ślizgonem, to nie może być w porządku.  
-Jak to! - zdziwił się Scorpius – To świetny dom! Jesteśmy sprytni, zaradni, ambitni i w ogóle! Wiesz, że Merlin był ślizgonem? Super fajnie! Mój tata też tu chodził i zawsze bardzo dobrze wspominał. Cieszę się, że to tu przydzieliła mnie tiara! A gdzie chodzili twoi rodzice? O ile oczywiście się tu uczyli. Wiesz, mój tata mówi, że...  
Nieznośnie gadatliwy, pomyślał Al. Chłopak kontynuował jeszcze chwilę, a Potter kontemplował, dlaczego pokolenie jego ojca było tak beznadziejne w nadawaniu imion.  
-Halo, Albusie Severusie? Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?  
-Um, przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. O co pytałeś?  
-Nieważne. Czemu nie jesz? Masz, spróbuj tego, jest świetne! - blondyn nabrał na widelec kawałek czegoś ze swojego talerza i bezprecedensowo wcisnął go do ust niczego niespodziewającego się Albusa.  
Rzeczywiście, nie było złe. I może ten rok też nie będzie?  
~~*~~

Po skończonej uczcie Prefekci udali się z najmłodszymi uczniami do dormitoriów. Scorpius, którego Al poznał przy kolacji, nie odstępował go na krok i ciągle mówił, podczas gdy Potter ledwo mu coś odmrukiwał. Blondyna to jednak nie zniechęcało i dzielił się z kolegą każdą najmniejszą myślą, która przechodziła mu przez umysł. Z kimś takim legilimencja byłaby niepotrzebna.  
-Hej, Albusie Severusie! Zająłem ci łóżko obok siebie! - Al uśmiechnął się. Może ten wesoły, irytujący dzieciak jakoś umili mu czas wśród ślizgonów?  
Szczerze, nie zależało mu, gdzie będzie spać, ale Scorp wybrał wyjątkowo ładną sypialnię. Razem z nimi było dwóch innych chłopców, bliźnięta z piątego roku, śpiące na dwóch zsuniętych łóżkach bliżej drzwi. Alowi i Scorpowi dostały się łóżka przy przeciwległej ścianie, stojące równolegle do siebie. Nad nimi wisiały portrety Salazara Slytherina i Severusa Snape'a, prowadzące zażyłą dyskusję każdej nocy, co miało przeszkadzać chłopcom w marzeniach sennych, zanim nie wymyślili, jak ich uśpić.  
-Hej, patrz – pokazał Potter – to po nim mam imię. Ponoć na początku był wredny dla mojego taty, ale potem był spoko.  
-A więc pewnie pokolenie drugiej wojny! - ucieszył się Snape – powiedz, chłopcze, który z moich wspaniałych wychowanków miał zaszczyt przyczynić się do twojego przyjścia na świat? Skoro wspomina mnie jako okropnego, z pewnością był to Gryfon.  
-Tak, proszę pana – powiedział Al – mój tata bardzo sobie pana cenił i dostałem po panu drugie imię.  
-To Albus Severus, panie profesorze – wtrącił się Scorp – Ja jestem Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Mój ojciec również bardzo cenił sobie pański talent i odwagę. Jak pan zapewne wie, ma nawet pana portret w sypialni.  
-Na brodę Merlina, Malfoy, za grosz nie przypominasz ojca – załamał ręce stary profesor – A szkoda, był takim wspaniałym uczniem... Świetny z eliksirów...  
Scorp oburzył się i zaczął wykłócać się z portretem, że jest równie dobry, jak swój ojciec, ale w zupełnie inny sposób. Generalnie kłócili się jeszcze jakąś godzinę, podczas której Albus zdążył się rozpakować. Mógł to oczywiście zrobić jak inni, jednym machnięciem różdżki, ale ostatnie wakacje spędził u niemagicznego kuzynostwa na Privet Drive, z grubym wujkiem Dudleyem, i przyzwyczaił się do mugolskich zwyczajów. Poza tym, ubrania się tak nie gniotły. Magia czasem jest do bani, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy, bo zaklęcie prasujące uszkadza praktycznie każdy rodzaj tkaniny.  
Wieczorem, kiedy wszyscy już spali, Al wyszedł szybko do łazienki. Kiedy wracał, zobaczył, że jego nowy kolega siedzi z głową pod kołdrą z jakimś źródłem światła, zbyt żółtym jak na lumos.  
-Hej, Scorpius? - szepnął, a jasna czupryna natychmiastowo wychyliła się spod przykrycia – co robisz?  
-Chodź, pokażę ci! - blondyn przesunął się i gestem zaprosił chłopaka na łóżko.  
Czemu nie, pomyślał Potter i wskoczył na proponowane miejsce. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że Scorp używa latarki i czyta książkę, wyglądając na cholernie mugolską.  
-Mogę ci zdradzić sekret? - Albus pokiwał głową – uwielbiam mugolską popkulturę. A to moja ulubiona książka. Mogę ci poczytać?

Tej nocy zaczęła się niezwykła podróż chłopców przez mugolską literaturę. Ulubieniec Scorpiusa, „Inne zasady lata”, szybko stał się też ulubieńcem Ala. Natomiast „Boska komedia” i „Romeo i Julia”, którymi zachwycał się blondyn, nie przypadły do gustu szatynowi.  
Przez parę miesięcy codziennie o tej samej porze Potter władowywał się Malfoyowi do łóżka i po skończeniu rozdziału zawsze zostawał do rana. Budzili ich bliźniacy, zazwyczaj przytulonych i zazwyczaj w bardzo brutalny sposób.  
Bracia Macmillian, Adam i Steve, byli dziwakami. Nosili śmieszne warkocze, a ich włosy były naprawdę gęste. Oboje charakteryzowali się również różnobarwnością tęczówki – prawe oko było brązowe, a lewe niebieskie. Byli niesamowicie wysocy jak na swój wiek i nie wykazywali za grosz talentu do magii. Kilka lat temu głośna była afera, że ich starsza siostra, Magnolia, była charłakiem. Rodzice oddali ją podobno do mugolskiego sierocińca zaraz po tym, jak się dowiedzieli i wymazali jej całą pamięć o czarodziejskim świecie. Chłopcy jednak nie przykładali do tego większej wagi i całe swoje życie skupiali na wygłupach jak niegdyś sławni gryfońscy bliźniacy, Fred i George Weasley. Oczywiście, nie dorastali im do pięt.  
W każdym razie po kilku tygodniach wspólnego mieszkania Scorpius zauważył pewną niezdrową zażyłość między chłopcami. Kiedy Albus Severus już dawno spał, on przysłuchiwał się dziwnym jękom dochodzącym z zasłoniętych kotarami, zsuniętych łóżek. Zazwyczaj jednak prędko rzucał zaklęcie wyciszające i wtulał się w przyjaciela, próbując zasnąć.

Mijały pory roku. Scorpius i Al pielęgnowali swoją więź. Potter przekonał się, że ślizgoni to lojalni, honorowi ludzie, którzy nade wszystko chronią współdomowników. Dobrze radził sobie z nauką, przełknął fakt, ze starszy brat nie chce z nim rozmawiać, zdobył przyjaciół. Sport go nie interesował, za to zielarstwo z profesorem Longbottomem, dawnym przyjacielem rodziców, było wspaniałe. Często zostawał po lekcjach, ale dopytywać o rzadkie gatunki lub po prostu pomagał w szklarni.  
Młody Malfoy natomiast pisał listy do ukochanego ojca, pragnąc, aby ten mu odpisał. W dalszym ciągu czytał mugolską literaturę, taką, do której zdołał dotrzeć bez niczyjej wiedzy. Ze względu na jego rodzinę, zaciekle bronił swój sekret przed światłem dziennym. Odkrył magiczną rzecz zwaną internetem, dzięki któremu kontaktował się z mugolami z całego świata, udając jednego z nich. Dzięki sieci poznawał również mugolską muzykę – spróbujcie powiedzieć w jego obecności jedno złe słowo na Lady Gagę.  
Pierwszy rok dobiegał końca, obaj chłopcy osiągnęli wybitne wyniki, nie musieli nic poprawiać, więc zdecydowaną większość czasu spędzali nad jeziorem, na polanie skąpanej słońcem i porośniętej miękkim mchem.  
-Hej, Scor, skąd ja właściwie kojarzę nazwisko Malfoy? - spytał Al pewnego dnia.  
Nie można powiedzieć, że mały Potter wiedział zbyt dużo o historii rodów czarodziejskich lub nawet wielkiej wojnie.  
-Al, ja wiem wszystko o każdej gałęzi twojej rodziny – Blackach, Weasleyach, Potterach. Mógłbyś choć trochę się postarać. Poza tym nie jestem dumny z rodzinnej historii.  
-Mów. Przecież ona cię nie definiuje i nie przestanę cię cenić za to, kim jesteś – Albus przeturlał się na brzuch i zrzucał kamykami do wody.  
-Więc mój dziadek, Lucjusz, był praktycznie pierwszym śmierciożercą i prawą ręką czarnego Pana – zaczął – Mój tata, Dracon, nienawidził w szkole twojego taty i ciągle mu szkodził. On też zostałby śmierciożercą, gdyby nie Harry Potter. Generalnie, kojarzy się nas raczej z tymi złymi.  
-W porządku, Scor – zaczął poważnie Al – w takim razie myślę, że musimy przestać się przyjaźnić.  
-Co? - Malfoy skoczył na równe nogi.  
-Przecież żartuję, głupolu! - zaśmiał się Albus – no, to co przywieźć ci z mugolskiego Londynu w te wakacje? Odwiedzę pewnie rodzinę taty.


	2. 2 rok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że jest okej i nie ma zbyt dużo błędów. Przy okazji, czy jet może ktoś, kto chciałby być moją betą?   
> Ps. jestem na ao3 stosunkowo nowa i miałam problem z formatowaniem troszkę, dajcie mi proszę znać, jeśli będzie się coś źle wyświetlać. Istnieje ogromne prawdopodobieństwo, że coś zepsułam.

2 rok  
Po trudnej podróży Hogwart Ekspresem Scorpius od razu skierował się do sypialni, magicznie lewitując za sobą swoje walizki. To były ciężkie wakacje, jego ojca prawie nie było w domu, a matka ciągle go spławiała. Czasem czuł się źle w związku z faktem chłodu i obojętności swojej rodziny wobec niego, ale jakoś dawał radę. Starał się zrozumieć, co nie zawsze mu wychodziło, ale liczą się ponoć chęci. Wiedział, że zaraz zobaczy się z Albusem Severusem i będzie mógł mu wszystko opowiedzieć. Nie rozmawiali za dużo w te wakacje, głównie ze względu na fakt, że Al nie miał czasu. Odwiedzał całą rodzinę, a trochę jej było.  
Na łóżku Scorpiusa leżała wielka kartonowa paczka ozdobiona kolorowymi wstążkami i brokatem. Znając życie, paczka była od Ala, ale to nie tłumaczy tych wszystkich ozdób.  
Pudło było wypełnione mugolskimi słodyczami, książkami, płytami, filmami, gazetami, podręcznikami zupełnie różniącymi się od tych, których używał na co dzień. Czym do cholery była Fizyka i kto umieścił te brednie w książce?  
-Wybacz brokat – Albus wkroczył pewnym krokiem do pokoju – pozwoliłem mugolskiej kuzynce dekorować. Pomagała mi wybierać prezenty.  
-Albus Severus! - krzyknął Scorp i odrzucił książki Johna Greena na rzecz przytulenia mocno przyjaciela – Stęskniłem się za tobą!  
-Ja też, Scorp. Jak ci się podoba?  
-To wszystko jest bardzo piękne, kolego. Dzięki. Jak minęły wakacje?  
-W sumie okej – Al podrapał się za uchem, spoglądając na swoje stopy – Chociaż James był paskudny. I mówił paskudne rzeczy. O mnie, o tobie, o slytherinie. Wujek Ron też nie był do końca w porządku. Ale spędziłem wspaniały czas z tatą. James udawał wielce dorosłego i już nie chciał jeździć z nami do wujka Dudleya, ale było świetnie. Jego żona, ciocia Marie, nauczyła mnie piec! Okazuje się, że jestem świetny w ubijaniu piany z białek. I to bez magii! Ona w ogóle znowu jest w ciąży. Megan, moja kuzynka, bardzo się cieszy. Jest od nas trzy lata młodsza, ale w sumie jest spoko jak na dziewczynę.  
Albus kontynuował opowieść przez kolejną godzinę, opisując perypetie swoje i przy okazji każdego możliwego członka jego wielkiej rodziny. Opowiadał o rzeczach, których się nauczył, a miejscach, które zobaczył, o ludziach, których poznał. Mówił, kiedy się rozpakowywali, kiedy zeszli do wielkiej sali na ucztę, podczas ceremonii przydziału pierwszaków i zakończył dopiero wtedy, gdy wrócili do pokoju.  
-A jak twoje wakacje?  
-Cóż – zaczął Scorpius – tata raz zjadł ze mną śniadanie. Co prawda ciągle czytał proroka codziennego, ale odpowiedział mi na dzień dobry. A mama dała mi nową szatę. Nasza skrzatka domowa, Kira, nauczyła się nie zachodzić do mojego pokoju i sprzątać, kiedy w nim jestem.  
-To tyle? - zdziwił się Al – Tylko tyle masz mi do opowiedzenia o tych dwóch miesiącach?  
-Resztę czasu spędziłem, powtarzając materiał z całego roku – Scorp usiadł na łóżku.  
Albus już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy do sypialni wpadli ich współlokatorzy. Zaczął się chaos i Al nigdy nie powiedział przyjacielowi, że przykro mu z powodu jego rodziny.

Generalnie Scorpius nigdy nie mówił zbyt wiele o tym, co działo się w jego domu, podczas gdy młody Potter nie mógł się zamknąć na ten temat. Ciągle narzekał na Jamesa, na presję związaną ze sportem, na docinki kuzynów. Ale mimo wszystko zawsze dobrze się z nimi bawił.  
W tym roku szkolnym obaj chłopcy zapisali się, na mugoloznastwo i momentalnie stali się najlepszymi uczniami w tej dziedzinie (głównie dzięki poznawaniu coraz to nowych rzeczy z paczki, którą Al przywiózł na początku semestru). Snape z portretu w ich sypialni ciągle tylko załamywał ręce, narzekając, że Scorp przynosi hańbę swemu rodowi. Salazar jednak to poszerzył i twierdził, że obaj chłopcy przynoszą hańbę domowi. Młodzi jednak tylko wywracali oczami i oglądali High School Musical na mugolskim dvd.

_Najdroższy Ojcze,_  
 _Niezmiernie żałuję, że tak rzadko się spotykamy ostatnimi czasy. Bardzo dobrze radzę sobie z nauką, ja i mój przyjaciel Albus Severus jesteśmy najlepsi w klasie._  
 _Cieszę się, że poszedłem do Hogwartu; jest tak wspaniały, jak opisywałeś mi go w swoich historiach, gdy jeszcze byłem mały. Żałuję jednak, że przez szkołę nie spędzam z Tobą tak dużo czasu. Rozumiem, że w wakacje goniły Cię obowiązki i liczę na to, że podczas przerwy świątecznej będzie nam dane spędzić razem więcej czasu._  
 _Twój syn,_  
 _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_  
 _Ps. Kocham cię, tato._  
Scorpius przyjrzał się dokładnie napisanemu listowi. Jego treść była nie do zaakceptowania. Dorzucił pergamin do stosu innych i zaczął od początku.  
Pamiętaj, Scorp, panuj nad emocjami – upominał się w myślach.  
 _Ojcze,_  
 _W szkole wszystko dobrze się układa. Jestem najlepszym uczniem. Liczę na to, że spotkamy się podczas przerwy świątecznej. Tęsknię._  
 _Twój syn,_  
 _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_  
Nie. Nie nadaje się.  
 _Szanowny Ojcze,_  
 _wyrażam nadzieję, że mój list zastał Ciebie i Matkę w dobrym samopoczuciu._  
 _Świetnie się uczę i wszystko układa się po mojej myśli._  
 _Twój syn,_  
 _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_  
Chyba można uznać to za znośne. Blondyn zamknął kopertę i wręczył ją swojej sowie, aby ta dostarczyła list do adresata.

Każdego poranka, gdy już kończyli śniadanie, nadlatywały sowy. Kumulowały się głównie nad stołem Gryffindoru – jakżeby inaczej, to przecież dom „tych dobrych”.  
Rodzice ślizgonów przysyłali paczki przeważnie w poniedziałki. Było w nich tygodniowe kieszonkowe, krótkie notatki zapewniające dzieci o dobrym zdrowiu rodziców i właściwie tyle.  
Oczywiście, zdarzały się wyjątki. Albus każdego dnia zasypywany był długimi listami, słodyczami i prezentami od rodziny i przyjaciół. Scorpius nigdy nic nie dostawał, nawet najmniejszego liściku z „Cześć”.  
Ukrywał to, że niezmiernie go to smuciło. Kochał ojca i podziwiał go nade wszystko, jednakże brak kontaktu podpowiadał mu, że jest najgorszym synem, jakiego można sobie wyobrazić.

_Cześć Al!_  
 _Mamy nadzieję, że dałeś sobie radę tym dodatkowym projektem na zielarstwo._ **Jesteśmy tacy dumni, kochanie! Jednak obawiam się, że bierzesz na siebie za dużo, pysiaczku**. _Daj spokój Gin, wiesz, że on nie lubi, jak go tak nazywasz! W każdym bądź razie, nie przemęczaj się. Wiemy, że jesteś wspaniałym chłopcem i nie musisz nam tego udowadniać stopniami. Doprawdy nie wiem, po kim odziedziczyłeś taki talent, inteligencję i ambicję._  
 **Więc, pysiaczku, rozmawiasz czasem z Jamesem, Teddym lub kimkolwiek z Gryfonów? Wiem, że masz przyjaciół w Slytherinie, ale jak czytam listy Jamesa, to wydaje mi się, że postrzega cię raczej jako samotnika.** _Oczywiście nie ma w tym nic złego, młody! Ja i tak cię kocham. Właśnie, wspominałeś, że lubisz mugoloznastwo i jakiś twój przyjaciel też. Załączam dwa bilety do mugolskiego teatru, proponuję, abyście oboje się z nami wybrali podczas ferii świątecznych. Chętnie poznamy najlepszego przyjaciela naszej latorośli!_  
 **Niestety goni nas robota i musimy lecieć, ale jutro spodziewaj się dłuższego listu pysiaczku!**  
CZEŚĆ AL TUTAJ PISZE LILY CHCIAŁAM POWIEDZIEĆ CZEŚĆ I MEGAN TEŻ MÓWI BO GADAŁYŚMY PRZEZ TELEFON WYSYŁAMY TE MUGOLSKIE CUKIERKI CO TY LUBISZ  
LILY **Mama** _i Tata_  
-Hej Scor, moi rodzice wysłali nam bilety do mugolskiego teatru! - ucieszył się Albus, czytając list. Nie otrzymując żadnej reakcji, podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że nikt nie siedzi naprzeciwko.

Scorpius był już na granicy. Jego własna rodzina nie odezwała się do niego od początku roku szkolnego. Chcą wojny? Będzie wojna. Albo po prostu ucieszą się, że będą go mieli z głowy.

_Drodzy rodzice,_  
 _nie rozumiem powodu, dla którego macie mnie gdzieś. Nie wysłaliście mi ani jednego listu i nie mam pojęcia, co się z wami dzieje. W tym momencie nie obchodzą mnie żadne formy grzecznościowe, piszę tylko by was poinformować, że w związku z faktem, iż niesamowicie mnie ranicie, postanowiłem spędzić przerwę świąteczną u mojego przyjaciela i jego rodziny._  
 _Scorpius_  
~~*~~  
Więc, może nie był to dobry plan.  
James, starszy brat Albusa, ciągle im dokuczał, z pomocą swoich wujków. Z nieznanego powodu byli uprzedzeni do Malfoyów. Przynajmniej w oczach Ala, bo Scor doskonale to rozumiał.  
Mama Ala starała się być miła, ale nie ukryła szoku, gdy dowiedziała się, że jej pysiaczek przyjaźni się z Malfoyem. Jego tata ciągle posyłał mu dziwne spojrzenia, jakby tęskne.  
Lily, na całe szczęście, nie przejmowała się domem czy nazwiskiem. Tak samo Hugon i jego mama.  
Scorpius musiał jednak przyznać, że było dużo fajniej niż w domu. Zawsze było coś do roboty, co chwilę przychodzili goście, w wielkim domu wszędzie można było zaglądać; nie to, co w Malfoy Manor, gdzie był ograniczony do sypialni i jadalni. Nauczył się gotować, sprzątać i robić pranie w mugolski sposób, dzięki uprzejmości pani Hermiony. Kiedy rodzina Potter-Wesley robiła coś nieprzyjemnego, Al natychmiastowo chwytał swojego przyjaciela za rękę i wspierał go mentalnie.  
Największą niespodzianką była jednak wigilia. W domu przywykł do siedzenia samotnie, nie celebrowano u niego dawania prezentów, na które sobie nie zasłużył. Natomiast tutaj? Było głośno, kolorowo i radośnie. Wszyscy mieli elfie czapki i puchate skarpety, wszędzie niósł się zapach pierniczków, w salonie stała wielka choinka, którą razem ubierali.  
Ku największemu zdziwieniu, pod drzewkiem znalazły się paczki również dla Scorpiusa. On i Al dostali takie same zielone swetry, ręcznie dziergane przez babcię Molly, z pierwszą literą imienia na przodzie. Al tylko wywrócił oczami, bo dostawał taki co roku, ale Scorp rzucił się na zdziwioną kobietę i mocno ją przytulił dziękując za prezent (usiłował ją przekonać, żeby nauczyła go takie robić, jednak bezskutecznie). Rodzice Albusa podarowali mu siedmnastotomową, mugolską sagę o starożytnych wojownikach, którą zachwycał się cały wieczór. Nawet James zdawał się złagodnieć w stosunku do Malfoya, widząc jego dziecięcą radość i entuzjazm.  
Nigdy nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić takich świąt. Słyszał, że takie rzeczy się dzieją, ale nie wyobrażał sobie.  
Wieczorem Al podsunął mu niewielki pakunek.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że coś sobie dajemy. Przepraszam.  
-Nie ma sprawy, o coś dla nas obu.  
Wszystkie sezony Glee na dvd.  
Dwa dni po świętach pan Harry zaproponował coś niesamowitego. Razem z panią Ginny, Jamesem, Lily i Alem pojechał odwiedzić mugoli.  
-Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Albusie Severusie! - krzyczał, jadąc zwyczajnym minivanem – Jadę mugolskim samochodem! Spotkać mugoli! W mugolskich ubraniach! To takie wspaniałe!  
Pan Potter zaśmiał się.  
-Musisz tylko pamiętać, żeby się w żaden sposób nie wychylać – zaznaczył – jak będziecie grzeczni, to może pokażę wam, gdzie kiedyś sypiałem. Dudley mieszka w domu po rodzicach. Ah, te beztroskie czasy dzieciństwa, kiedy nie musiałem zabijać potworów...  
-Mieszkałeś tam? - zdziwiły się wszystkie jego dzieci.  
Głos, nieoczekiwanie, zabrał Scorpius.  
-Oczywiście, że tak, bałwany. Czasem wydaje mi się, że reszta świata wie o waszych rodzicach więcej niż wy. Gdyby istniały książki o moim tacie, czytałbym wszystkie! - oburzył się – Właśnie, panie Potter, bo jedna informacja mi nie grała. Serio mieszkał pan pod schodami?  
Lily, James i Albus krzyknęli z niedowierzaniem i zaczął się chaos. Harry zaśmiał się tylko pod nosem i zakomunikował, że dojechali na miejsce.  
Scorp był zdenerwowany. Mimo, że świetnie znał większość mugolskich zwyczajów, gdzieś w środku niego zaczaił się niepokój, że się wygada coś nieuważnie, wyda cały czarodziejski świat, przyjdzie wojna i wszyscy umrą.  
Pozwolili mu zadzwonić do drzwi dzwonkiem, widząc jego ekscytację tym jakże skomplikowanym przedmiotem. Lily chichotała, a James prychał tylko pod nosem. Wciąż nie był przekonany do Malfoya.  
Wuj Albusa okazał się potężnym, choć przyjaznym mężczyzną. Miał w sobie coś ze szkolnego chuligana z mugolskieo liceum. Jego żona była niska, ale też pulchna. Bardzo miła, mimo fatalnego uzębienia.  
Megan, ich córka, miała dziewięć lat, ciemne włosy i była strasznie szczupła, w porównaniu do rodziców. Od razu wpadły sobie z Lily w objęcia, cisząc się jak nienormalne.  
Oficjalna wersja była taka, że Scorp, Al i James chodzili do tej samej szkoły z internatem dla uzdolnionych dzieci. Po części było to prawdą, ale odpowiadanie na zawiłe pytania związane z mugolskim systemem szkolnictwa wytrącały Scorpiusa z równowagi. Na całe szczęście miał Ala.  
Chłopcy siedzieli w kuchni, gdy dochodził wieczór. Dorośli pili wino w salonie, a dziewczynki siedziały w pokoju Megan i się śmiały. James korzystając z okazji, grał na mugolskiej konsoli.  
-Wiesz, elektryczność nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać – powiedział cicho Malfoy, przyglądając się tosterowi z każdej strony – To może robić, że pojawia się światło, a jednocześnie robi też, że to coś jest ciepłe i robi, że nasze kanapki też są ciepłe! I robi też, że pralka działa i że lodówka jest zimna! Kiedyś wymyślę zaklęcie, które będzie robiło tak dużo rzeczy co elektryczność.  
-W porządku, Scor – powiedział Al – to co, zaniesiemy dziewczynom po toście?  
~~*~~  
Mugole byli zupełnie inni, niż wyobrażał sobie Scorpius i nie mógł przestać o nich gadać do końca dnia, aż wrócili do domu i wszyscy poszli spać.  
Wszyscy, poza Scorpiusem. Wciąż był pod wrażeniem wizyty u Dursleyów. Najbardziej zaciekawiło go coś, co Megan nazywała telefonem. W środku był internet i działało, jak się tego dotknęło! Malfoy myślał, że mugole tak nie mogą! I w tych małych cegiełkach możesz też dotknąć paru rzeczy i możesz z kimś rozmawiać, albo wysyłać tak zwane smsy, i to jest jak sowy, ale szybsze i bez ptasich kupek!  
Megan wszystko mu tak wspaniale opowiadała. W ogóle była wspaniała. Miała takie błyszczące włosy i umiała tańczyć, pochwaliła się im. Nie był to taniec, do którego przywykł Scorpius: w dworze uczono go tylko wyniosłych tańców, jak walca. Meg, mała mugolka, robiła jednak ze swoim ciałem dziwne rzeczy, rzucała się po podłodze i kręciła wokół wlasnej osi zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Jednak wszystko było opatrzone dziwną, szybką muzyką i miało w sobie dziwną harmonię i pozytywną energię. Scor zakochał się w tym wszystkim. Jutro powie Alowi. Ale na razie chce mu się pić. Jak daleko była kuchnia?  
Cicho zszedł z dużego łóżka, które dzielił z przyjacielem. Idąc, starał się, aby stara drewniana podłoga nie skrzypiała za bardzo.  
-Kto to? - odezwał się głos z dołu, kiedy Scor nieporadnie poślizgnął się tuż u szczytu schodów i wylądował cztery stopnie niżej.  
-To tylko ja, Scorpius – odezwał się chłopak – chciałem się czegoś napić.  
Na dole, w salonie, siedział pan Potter z grubą książką w ręku. Zatrzasnął się cicho i odłożył na stół, a w marnym świetle widać było unoszącą się chmurę pyłu.  
-Właściwie też mam ochotę. Może przejdziemy się do kuchni?  
Pan Potter był naprawdę miły, jednak Scorpius czuł się przy nim trochę niepewnie. Pewnie chodziło o ten cały syf z ratowaniem świata. No bo, Harry Potter. Jest idolem milionów dzieciaków na całym czarodziejskim świecie, ma także swoją własną kartę w czekoladowych żabach, są o nim książki, gry planszowe, koszulki? Nie, żeby Scorpius taką miał. Przynajmniej się nie przyznawał. I jego ojciec nigdy przenigdy nie mógłby się dowiedzieć.  
-Kakao? - zaproponował Harry.  
-Dziękuję, panie Potter – odpowiedział grzecznie.  
Czarodzieje usiedli i w ciszy sączyli czekoladowe napoje. Malfoy ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że były przygotowane w mugolski sposób, co znacznie poprawiało ich smak.  
-Proszę pana, mogę o coś zapytać? - zaczął nieśmiało.  
-Pewnie.  
-Znał pan mojego tatę, prawda?  
Znał już odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale od czegoś trzeba było zacząć.  
-Byliśmy na jednym roku. On w slytherinie, ja w gryffindorze. Graliśmy przeciwko sobie w quiddicha i nie można powiedzieć, żebyśmy za bardzo się lubili – zaśmiał się pod koniec.  
-Opowie mi pan, jaki był? Tak rzadko z nim rozmawiam. Teraz prawie nie wspomina, jak to było, kiedy był młody.  
Scorpius idioto, nie powinieneś był w ogóle pytać – podpowiadał mu cichy głos w głowie.  
-Obawiam się, że nie powiem zbyt wiele dobrych rzeczy – Harry wziął dużego łyka kakao – zawsze miałem go za rozwydrzonego, rozpieszczonego dupka, rasistę, próżnego, aroganckiego, wrednego... mógłbym ciągnąć dalej, serio. Teraz, jak już jestem niedołężnym starcem, wiem, że to wychowanie, rodzice, ciężkie czasy. Nie mam nic do niego. Szczerze, mieliśmy nawet kilka wspólnych przygód.  
Długo rozmawiali o Draconie Malfoyu. O mało znanych epizodach w życiu Harrego Pottera, kiedy na wspólnie odbywanej karze uciekali przed Flithem udając, że to nie oni przypadkowo zafarbowali jego kotkę na niebiesko. Albo jak Luna Lovegood została podstępem zwabiona do dormitoriów Ślizgonów po ciszy nocnej i Malfoy wysłał Harremu sowę, aby przyszedł szybko „z tym swoim znikającym kocem” i odebrał przyjaciółkę. Skończyło się to tak, że cała trójka spędziła bezsennie noc pod przykrywką, bo Severus Snape postanowił wpaść do swoich podopiecznych i rozmawiał z nimi w pokoju wspólnym do czwartej nad ranem.  
-Widzisz, Scorpiusie, myślę, że pod tą maską aroganta twój tata był dobrym, solidarnym czarodziejem. Swoją drogą, nie rozmawiałem z nim ze 20 lat! Pora do łóżka, nie sądzisz?  
Z tajemniczym uśmiechem Harry Potter wyszedł, zostawiając brudny kubek na stole.  
~~*~~  
-Albusie Severusie, wiem, że to nie jest wystarczający podarek, aby okazać moją wdzięczność, za pozwolenie mi...  
-Oh Scor, zabieraj te łapska z moich oczu i pokaż mi!  
-... za pozwolenie mi na spędzenie czasu z tobą, twoja rodziną i przyjaciółmi, zdobycie nowych doświadczeń i umiejętności, sprezentowanie mi tylu pięknych rzeczy i co najważniejsze, pozwolenie mi na obejrzenie „Romea i Julii” w mugolskim teatrze.  
Malfoy w końcu zabrał drobne, wypielęgnowane dłonie z oczu przyjaciela i wręczył mu małe pudełeczko, które tamten szybko otworzył.  
Nie było to nic wielkiego. Medalion. Na srebrnej powierzchni wił się jadeitowy wąż, zapierający dech w piersiach.  
Al milczał.  
-Albusie Severusie, jeśli ci się nie podoba...  
-Oczywiście, że mi się podoba, głupolu! - wykrzyknął oburzony Potter – jest piękny. Dziękuje.  
-A wiesz, że się otwiera? - Scorpius wskazał ledwie zauważalną szczelinę pośrodku – zobacz.  
Al podążał za instrukcjami. Otwarty medalion rozbłysł niespodziewanie, sprawiając, że chłopiec wypuścił go z ręki. Po chwili w feerii barw dało się dostrzec kształty, w których Potter rozpoznał siebie i Scorpisa.  
Ich pierwsza rozmowa, wspomnienia z pierwszego roku, wspólne żarty i momenty w sypialni. Ukradkowe spojrzenia rzucane sobie z drugiego kąta klasy transmutacji. Sobotni poranek, gdy budzili ich bliźniacy. Wspomnienia ze świąt. Wszystko.  
-Woah – tyle udało się złożyć Alowi.  
-Podoba ci się? Nie byłem pewny, ale chciałem ci coś dać, żebyś nigdy o nas nie zapomniał, bo, no, chciałbym, żebyśmy już zawsze się przyjaźnili i wpadłem na coś takiego, a wąż jest, bo slytherin, ale popatrz, z tyłu jest taki maleńki skorpion, żebyś wiedział, że to ode mnie. Robiłem na zamówienie, więc liczę na to, że kamienie są porządnej jakości – zmarszczył brwi – Twoja ciocia, mama Rose, pomogła mi schować te wszystkie rzeczy do środka.  
Podczas gdy Scor paplał sobie, patrząc w podłogę, Al rzucił mu się na szyję i dał mu mokrego buziaka w policzek.  
-Dziękuję. To wspaniały prezent i obiecuję zawsze mieć go przy sobie.  
Wrócili do oglądania Glee.


End file.
